Moonlight Tryst
by Raven-2010
Summary: fed up with Inu's back & forth between her & Kikyo Kag lets Inu go, gets combat training from sango uses a sword wears feudal era clothes & has a new romance with a sexy Taiyoukai she secretly meets with" updated extended tricks romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R lemons **

please check out fics by **ElizabethRoses **their awesome Updated extended Nov 4 2010 Sessh/Kag

**Moon Light Tryst**

**By Raven 2010 June 26 2010**

**Changes a new miko and the taiyoukai**

Hey wench? Where the hell are you going? Inuyasha nagged

To jump on a long hot stiff dick and he's got one down to his knee" Kagome wise cracked to bust his balls

Oh come on Kagome that's nasty" What's with you the changes this isn't you at all? Yeah you joke but your so cold looking at the same time" said Inuyasha

Yasha washa" do you wanna watch and we all have to change sometime don't we" Kagome replied

Eeeeew Kagome cut that shit out" will ya? Yes change is natural but not the kind your having it's creepy" said Inuyasha

Yeah but you might learn something" Kagome said

That sounds like a legitimate offer to me" Miroku added playing along with Kagome

Yeah only a pervert like you would think so" Inuyasha retorted

Awww come on Inu Miroku's just being honest" Kagome added

Seriously Kagome what's wrong with you? Inuyasha asked

You should know" Kagome said then left

Inuyasha I know it's you and Kikyo your jealous over other males with Kagome but go to Kikyo and she is fed up? Haven't you noticed different clothes attitude and training? Its to late you've lost her my friend" Miroku said

While walking through the forest Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a huge tree stump she walked over to him and put her hand on his left shoulder a pink light came out of her and glowed around his shoulder within seconds he grew a new arm

He was shocked and asked miko why have you done this for me?

Because we're friends" she replied and to thank for helping me so much"

Miko I thank you for this gift you have bestowed upon me"

Your welcome" Kagome answered

He noticed she was wearing a light purple kimono then looked into her eyes and noticed a coldness that matched his own the girl with the happy eyes had changed

He thought as she walked away I must observe her as he did for three weeks he saw big changes she burned her school uniform in the camp fire. Started training daily with Sango learning how to use a sword fighting moves and hand to hand combat. She was dressing differently kimonos haori's and hakama's when he first saw this his jaw and almost hit the ground in shock her birthday was nearing and she'd be 18

Sesshoumaru also saw that Kagome started walking alone in the forest a lot daily far from camp she seemed to want to be alone. As he sat perched in a tree he noticed that her scent had changed she was in heat daily almost constantly her eyes were so cold and full of hate a sad sight indeed

Sesshoumaru thought why hasn't my idiot brother claimed and marked her yet I do not understand this when she is so obviously ready to be mated he does nothing and yet gets so jealous when Kouga who is more then willing to claim her comes around I shall wait and learn the reason why

Kagome now started taking long walks nightly Sesshoumaru sat on a large rock knowing she'd pass by

Hi lord Sesshoumaru"

Good evening miko he replied" Why are you here alone? Where is the Hanyou? And please call me Sesshoumaru leave the lord out"

He's asleep thank the God's"

I'm here if you need to talk" Sesshoumaru offered

Thank you Sesshoumaru" May I ask you a question?

Yes you may Sesshoumaru"

Why hasn't my idiot brother claimed and marked you yet?

He's probably with his clay zombie miko even after she tried to kill him and me and drag him to hell with her"

That is because he is a fool all other hanyou like us Youkai would have done so long ago" then her eyes grew sad and he felt pity for her you are beautiful and look like an angel" Sesshoumaru complimented

She was surprised then a smile lit her face may I say? Sesshoumaru your very handsome"

Thank you I see you carry a sword now" he stated

Yeah I trained with Sango"

Ah and she is formidable indeed" Perhaps you would spar with me some day" he said

I would love to" she answered a look of peace filled her eyes You are a kind friend Sesshoumaru"

Thank you Kagome and you are as well you may seek me out anytime you need to talk"

Thank you Sesshoumaru" She turned to walk away stopped then said please don't be insulted or get mad I wish your brother had been more like you but it's too late now"

It's ok miko your just being honest" her words filled him with shocked surprise he loved it

Kagome returned to camp laid down to sleep but her mind thought's and dreams were filled with the one who was so kind to her her handsome demon lord

Sesshoumaru still in shock from her words thought I sesshoumaru have never felt these things before the need to help comfort and protect a female other then Rin especially a human female and destroy all who would try to harm her. Her scent mixed with lilacs and roses fills my senses and now I'm lost in my own desires but I can't act on them she's been hurt by the idiot it's to soon he thought

One night she went to look for the one she longed for her beautiful Youkai lord Sesshoumaru caught her scent miko I know your there cease your staring and come out" She did he saw that she was wearing a rose red kimono you look beautiful in red" he said

Being suspicious he asked why are you here? and what is it that you want?

Teasingly Kagome said you"

Why? He asked even though he loved it

She put her arms around him he was shocked he put his right hand on her left shoulder she quickly became hot. He thought what you burn with fever from my touch before he could ask why Kagome pulled him to her kissed him deep and explored his mouth with her tongue

His beast purred with delight _**saying ours claim and mark our mate mate wants us as we want her"**_

Yes you hairy nagging pest I am aware of that" Sesshoumaru said mentally

_**Hah I'm a dog and proud of it so are you woof I love and want pussy we're lucky we found her we not only have sex we have mate to" **_it said

As Sesshoumaru held her in his arms he knew that she was the one and that he could never let her go they were both so drunk with passion their hearts were pounding and their blood burned like fire

She pulled back looked at him and saw that his eyes had turned pure green and asked Sesshoumaru why are your eyes green?

Because of you I'm in a state of lust and that's what happens to Youkai when we are with the one we want he replied"

She looked deep into his eyes I love you so much it hurts" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks and a smile lit her face

Then he did something she'd never seen him do before he smiled and I have always loved but thought I would never have you my Kagome"

You called me by my name for the first time"

Well that is your name isn't it? He teased then said I cant believe you came to me" will you be mine Kagome? If you agree I'll mark you then you'll mark me during mating. You should know that you will become a Youkai like me and bare the same markings I have on my body on yours you will never age

Be ill or die you'll share my life span we'll be mates for life and no other will have you.

When we bite each other our powers will merge as one we will also gain and share our new combined powers I will be immune to miko powers as you will be immune to youkai powers used against you

You should also know that with Youkai if one mate tries to cheat on the other the mark will burn and that mate will die if he or she tries to have sex with another but I know you'd never do that, the only way a mating bond can be broken is if one of the mates dies in some way"

I accept this" she said

As do I" he agreed

Do it now Sesshoumaru I love you and cant live without you**"**

**Lemons starts here **

Sesshoumaru pulled her against his hard well muscled body and wrapped his arms around her waist she kissed him so intensely it nearly took his breath away he slowly ran his hands down her back caressed her ass then began kissing her neck making her crazy earning him a moan from her

Every nerve in their bodies were alive over sensitive and made their bodies tingle from each others touches their blood which was now on fire rushed through their veins and fevered their bodies

Kagome I have never in all my long life felt this with such intensity before no female has ever driven me to near insanity as you do"

And no male has ever made me feel these same things you speak of until now" she replied

Hearing that made Sesshoumaru's heart leap with excited joy knowing that even though she had loved his baka brother in the past that Inuyasha had never made her feel these things and that he did made him want her even more so much it ached

Becoming aggressive Kagome opened his haori and let her hands roam his god like body she started with his chest and began gently licking and nipping it that drove him insane and she felt his male hardness against her leg

While he opened her kimono and was busy with her breasts Kagome untied his hakama reached in and grabbed his manhood and then let out a slight gasp when she felt how huge and thick it was he grinned she looked and thought how's that thing going to fit

Sensing her fear jokingly he said be gentle I'm delicate"

Before he could blink she had him out of his clothes like that hmmm?

Oh you devil woman you"

Yikes I hope that thing fit inside me" she teased

He laid his moko moko on the ground and removed her kimono and gently laid her on top of the fur he lay over her kissing her lips then down her neck lapped at her already hardened nipples. She nuzzled into then licked his neck he felt himself harden even more till it hurt to torture her while he kissed her lips and felt her breast's he rubbed himself against her womanhood and felt she was wet

Sesshoumaru" she moaned

Mine and only mine" he said possessive and loving at the same time

She grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist she was almost breathless from panting and ready to have an orgasm

please Sesshoumaru it hurts please? she pled

Please what Kagome?

I need you inside me now I cant take any more"

That was all he needed to hear it's going to hurt Kagome I'm sorry" he positioned himself at her entrance had the tip in a bit she kiss me and look in my eyes while you do it I want to look in your beautiful eyes don't worry just push in quick"

He did and was surprised when she barely flinched he stilled himself to give her time to adjust to his size when she raised her hips he knew she was ready and began moving slowly before he knew it

Faster harder yes oh sweet kami's yes my Sessshoumaru you feel so good her walls closed around him and she had her first male induced orgasm oh gods yes _**Se Sesshoumaruuu"**_ many more soon followed

Then her walls closed hard around him again and at the same time while both released she held his head to her neck he bit her within seconds she turned into a Youkai and bit him he howled in triumph while an eerie glow from their combined powers surrounded them the bonding was complete after they licked the blood from each others necks then became aroused again and spent the next few hours mating

Happy birthday my Kagome"

Thank my beautiful Sesshoumaru" she replied

The next morning they awoke Sesshoumaru said good morning my beautiful mate"

Good morning mate" she answered

He was admiring her new appearance he loved her now amber eyes claws fangs and markings but her cheek stripes were red her hair had grown down to her thighs her body was also thicker and Sesshoumaru was practically drooling

Care to join me in the hot spring he asked?

Yes handsome I'd love to"

They got to the hot spring she sniffed him what is it? he asked

God's Sesshoumaru you smell so good like sandalwood I love it"

And you smell like lilacs and roses my favorite scent on a female I do quite enjoy it"

As they bathed she started kissing him and put her tongue in his mouth

battling his for dominance not to be out done he grabbed her ass and pulled her to him he quickly found out this was a major turn on for her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist he held her up she rubbed herself against his manhood then he entered her she eagerly rode him and they spent the next 3 hours making love

After they had finished bathing and slept they woke up

Are you hungry?

Yes" she answered

I'll go hunt" he said

He returned with a wild boar do you want to make a fire and roast the meat? he asked

Kagome gave him a devious smirk went over and with her new claws sliced off a good size piece of the meat and devoured it raw he watched amazed then joined in

We will stay here another day and then leave I'm sure your friends are worried about and will be looking for you' Rin and jaken will be looking for me if you wish we can take your kit with us back to the castle Rin would love to have a little brother" Sesshoumaru stated

Yes Sessexymaru I'd like that very much"

What did you just call me?

Sessexymaru" Why do you dislike it?

No it's a nice endearment my Gome"

And you say we will stay here another whole day? What can I do? She teased while batting her eyes

She moved in close to him what are you up to woman?

I just want to say hi to and visit with Ru"

Jealously he asked who the hell is this Ru you speak? of his eyes were beginning to turn red

Then she reached over grabbed his manhood and said this is Ru"

Hmm he responded" then reached over grabbed her womanhood and said ok I wish to visit with Suki" so tell me is Suki enjoying her massage?

Yes Sesshy very much"

I think Ru and Suki are going to be very good and close friends" Sesshoumaru teased

She ran the tip of her tongue along the edges of his ears driving him insane he gave a lustful growl of approval she enjoyed finding out that a Youkai's ears were an erogenous zone

Before she knew it she was on her back with a feral Sesshoumaru tasting and torturing her with his tongue when he knew she couldn't take anymore he entered her the minute he did she came hard he kept up his pace she gripped his back without digging her claws in and he felt her walls closing around him again.

Go ahead koi you know what I want"

I cant get enough of you more yes oh god's yes _**ahhh Sesshoumaru" **_after they shared multiple releases they

**Lemons end here**

**Explaining youkai ways Sesshoumaru and Kagomes mates return**

Inuyasha had heard the howl the first night Sango and Miroku both asked what the hell was that?

It's the howl of a newly mated Youkai starting on the day of the first mating when he marks her he'll spend three days doing nothing but mating and sleeping he'll have food there but will not leave the female during that time it is the Youkai version of what humans call a honeymoon and any who are dumb enough to interfere with him will immediately be killed" Inuyasha told them

The next morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome left their cave when Kagome returned to the village at first not noticing the changes in her Inuyasha true to form he charged at her

Oi wench where the fuck have you been?

The others had noticed the new Kagome right away Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said maybe you should calm down shut up pay attention and look at Kagome closely"

Fuck off monk" Inuyasha barked

Iit's your funeral asshole forget it Miroku don't waste your time on a dumb ass let's just watch the fun" Sango said

Kagome in a well hidden blind rage said sweetly Inuyasha"

Yeah what is **i**t wench?

**SIT **just who the hell do you think you are? **SIT **You disappear to go to your clay zombie wench and expect me to be waiting for you anytime you feel like it** SIT **but I'm not supposed to do what I want or have a male of my own **SIT **fucking a dead person like your doing you know there's a name for that it's necrophilia

**SIT **maybe I was out getting laid a good stiff one never goes out of style** SIT **maybe if you had a live female instead of a clay one you wouldn't be sooo bitchy **SIT **did you think I'd spend the rest of my life pining over you? you dense idiot I wasted 3 years of my life I'm 18 years old now" Kagome yelled

With one hand she picked up a white faced to shocked to move or speak Hanyou by the nape of the neck and dropped him in a mud puddle then said woops looks like somebody forgot to take a bath why Bakayasha I'm surprised"

Inuyasha finally regained his senses Kagome what happened to you? You never used language like that before" then after he wiped the mud from his eyes he saw the new Kagome wha what happened to you? He stammered

I'm what happened to her little brother she came to me and told me that she loves me as I have always loved her but I never made a move because I thought she wanted to and would be your mate but now she's mine. All those times you thought I came after you for tetseiaga that wasn't why it was because I watched all that you did to her your neglect of her when I wanted and would have cherished her and It enraged me" Sesshoumaru said

Bastard you put a spell on her"

I assure you Idiotyasha I did not I never have and never would I force myself on a female in any way and do not need to use tricks or treachery to gain the attentions of a female. Unlike you an egomaniacal child who attempts to do so mentally we were both willing" Sesshoumaru said grinning

That's right that's were I've been for three days genius oh and Sesshoumaru is immune to all miko powers now remember to tell your clay bitch that and to keep her arrows away from him the next time she try's to shoot him I'll shove her own arrow up her ass" Kagome stated

Inuyasha what's wrong with you? Sango and Miroku asked

We noticed the change in Kagome right" away why didn't you? Miroku said

Kagome you look beautiful" Sango told her

Shippou ran over wow mamma your gorgeous"

thank you guys" when we leave do you want to come to the castle with us? Kagome asked

Yes Mamma I get to be with Rin to"

Keade was just returning to the village and heard the last half of the conversation walked over to Kagome and said child ye area a first"

What do you mean Keade?

Ye are a Youkai miko your children will be to and they will have immense powers this has never happened before congratulations ye two make a beautiful pair"

Thank you" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said

Keade then turned to Inuyasha ye are like my own son but ye would do well to guard thy words and actions from now on I have told ye this many times before" Have I not? But you refuse to listen" Keade scolded

Feh what ever" he replied

Will ye two eat and visit with us for awhile? Keade asked

we will" Sesshoumaru and Kagome answered

Miroku was preparing the food and getting ready to cook the meat Kagome asked may I?

Sure" Miroku said and watched with great curiosity

Kagome took a piece of the raw meat and began to eat it Inuyasha said what the hell?

Bakayasha she's Inu Youkai now it's normal" Shippou said

It is for kitsune and ookami as well hmm and I bet you like it to little brother" Sesshoumaru replied

Shippou wanted to torment and get a chase from Inuyasha so he ate fast took a raw piece of meat waved it at Inuyasha here Bakayasha you know you want some to don't be a shy doggy come fetch boy be a good doggy and fetch" Shippou ran and the chase was on

An hour later they returned Inuyasha's hair was standing up and sticking out like a bush he had long floppy ears and fur all over his body the little fucker threw and hit me with a magic transformation ball" Inuyasha told the others who were staring

May I say? Lady Inuyasha you look beautiful

Yeah monk you'll look beautiful with two black eyes"

Little brother you should keep this new look it suits you" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

Inuyasha he's only showing you how much he loves you" Sango teased

Kiss my mother fucking hairy ass" was his only reply


End file.
